


Chasing Shadows

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Iker sorts him out, M/M, Sergio is shy, Some dude tries it on, Thank you to my beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Sergio doesn't like the way that Mats, the neighbour has been acting with Iker. They argue and later in a club things get worse before they get better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful Beta eafay70 and the man that helped me with the small bit of Spanish as well as the idea itself Deiv17

“Damn it Sese, why did you have to do that again?” Iker shouted. 

They’d been teetering on the edge of this argument for a while now, and finally Iker broke. 

“He keeps touching you, making googly eyes - I’m done with it at this point,” Sergio argued. 

“No, what’s wrong with you is the fact that you are not the center of attention. Poor Sergio cannot deal with Iker having friends because he’s greedy.” The minute the words fell out of Iker’s mouth, he regretted them. 

The truth was, Sergio was really shy and hated making the first move, but he had made it with Iker, and that made the older man so proud. The two of them had been really good friends before they had gotten together. Sergio still found it hard socialising with people in their friendship group that he’s know for years. 

Now, Iker watched as his face fell. Sergio nodded absently. He was rooted to the spot. Why had Iker just said that? If Iker said it, it must be true, Sergio decided. Iker took a few steps forward, but Sergio took a few steps back. 

“Cariño,” Iker said sadly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry won’t cut it this time, Iker,” Sergio grunted. 

The younger man might be shy around other people, but he’d fight and argue with Iker if need be. Though their fights were always words, Sergio ignoring Iker was always the hardest part, especially tonight. The pair were meant to be going to Toni’s birthday party in the local club. Iker was going to have to cancel because he wasn’t going to leave Sergio just to go out. 

“Be ready by seven, Toni wants us there by seven thirty,” Sergio announced before he walked to the bathroom. 

Iker was lounging on the bed when Sergio emerged from the shower, his body red and steaming. The crisp white towel was knotted around his waist, and there were still water droplets sliding down his shoulders. 

“There’s still hot water; you go shower because I’m not waiting for you,” Sergio mumbled as he walked over to the drawer to pull out a pair of briefs. 

Iker bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend unknot the towel. Iker swore that Sergio was teasing him as he pulled them up. His eyes met Sergio in the mirror. 

“Shower Iker, or you’ll be late,” Sergio muttered as he looked back. 

Iker nodded before he left. 

The car ride to the country was thinking and uncomfortable, as neither man spoke. Iker pulled into a parking spot before they met with Toni and the others. Iker wouldn’t be drinking because of the antibiotics, but he still could have fun. 

“Ah, the birthday boy, how does it feel to be a year older?” Sergio asked as he swept the German into a hug. 

Out of all of their friends, Sergio and Toni got on the best, and the German could instantly sense that something was wrong. 

“In we go,” the blond announced as he wrapped an arm around James. 

The music inside the club was deafeningly loud. Iker made a beeline for the bar. 

“I’ll have a Red Bull when you’re ready,” Iker said to the barman. 

“It’s on me, can I have a whisky on the rocks?” Mats asked. 

“Mats, what are you doing here?” Iker wondered. 

Seriously, having Mats here would only make things worse between him and Sese, and Iker definitely didn’t want that. 

“My brother dragged me down here, you?” his next door neighbour questioned. 

The bartender returned with their drinks as they started catching up. 

“My friend, Toni, it’s his birthday tonight so we all came here. Me, Serg, James and a few of the other guys from work are here.” 

“Then where is Sergio? He doesn’t seem like the type that would leave you alone for one second.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It’s just, I get the feeling that he doesn’t like me talking to you.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” Iker sighed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mats asked, and Iker nodded. 

“Sergio is really shy; he gets worried that I’ll find somebody better than him. Truth is, nobody is better than him. Although sometimes I just wish he’d stop being such a drama queen.” 

“Oh, I’m a drama queen for thinking that you’re shacking up with Cheekbones here. Toni has just spent the last twenty minutes convincing me to apologise to you, Iker, but do you know what? Fuck off, stay with him, it’s not like you haven’t been all along,” Sergio spat as he walked into the crowd of bodies before either of them could speak. 

“I’m sorry if I caused this, it wasn’t my intention.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Toni questioned. 

“He’s fucking drinking with lover boy, I think I just broke up with him,” Sergio shouted over the music. 

“What do you mean, ‘you think’?” 

“I told him that he could stay with Mats, like he probably has been doing for the past three months.” 

“You accused him of cheating, fucking hell Serg, that’s extreme.” 

“I know,” Sergio groaned before he drank down the rest of his vodka and Coke and headed to the dance floor. 

Iker was stunned. He was searching for Sergio in the huge crowd of people that were dancing, and finally he found Toni. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” he raged. 

“It’s not the time Toni, have you seen Sese?” Iker asked urgently. 

“He went to the toilet twenty minutes ago.” Iker thanked him before he went off in search of his boyfriend. 

Sergio was staying in the bathroom. His eyes were red and bloodshot in the mirror, and it seemed that nobody else needed to use the toilet while Sergio had his little breakdown. 

“Hey dude are you okay?” somebody asked as they exited the stall. 

“No, I’m fine,” Sergio croaked out. 

“Look dude, you don’t look alright, what happened?” 

“My boyfriend was cheating on me, I broke up with him.” 

“That sucks,” the man said as he placed a hand on Sergio’s back. 

Sergio froze - what was this guy doing? 

“Maybe you should forget about him, find yourself a real man to take good care of you,” the man whispered in his ear. 

“Go, go away,” Sergio stuttered. 

“I know you want it,” the man growled. 

“You get away from him now!” Iker screamed from the doorway. 

“Oh, you’re the ex?” the man taunted. 

“He might have broken up with me, for something that didn’t happen, but he is still my fucking best friend, so get the fuck away from him,” Iker threatened as he moved closer. 

Sergio was shaking, anxiety written all over his face. 

“Cabrón.” 

“This is my final warning: get away from him or I swear I will do jail time.” 

“Iker, what’s happening in there?” Toni’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

“Two seconds.”

The man began to move away from Sergio. He scowled at Iker. Against his better judgment, Iker swung his left fist and hit the idiot in the nose. 

“Sese, Serg, Sergio, are you okay?” Iker asked as Toni came through the door. 

“I want to go home.” Sergio’s voice was small and scared. 

“Cariño, are you okay?” 

“I’m done, Iker. Toni, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

“No, you won’t,” Toni said with a smile. He had now idea what was going on. 

Nonetheless, he hugged Sergio goodbye. He grabbed Iker’s arm when Sergio walked out of the bathroom. 

“Take care of him or I swear, Iker, I will put your head on my mantelpiece,” Toni threatened. 

“I’ll text you later and tell you everything that happened.” 

The car ride back to the apartment was worse than the one going to the club. Sergio was fidgeting with the cuffs on his jacket. He was wondering if somehow everything was his fault. Iker was concentrating on not trying to find out who hurt his Sergio. Once they got inside the apartment, Sergio sat on the sofa and Iker made coffee. 

Only when Iker returned with two steaming mugs of coffee did he see the tears falling freely down Sergio’s beautiful face. 

“Cariño, I’m sorry, all of this is my fault,” Iker whispered as he kissed his head. 

“I love you, I can’t do this without you. Please don’t leave,” Sergio cried as he rested his head under Iker’s. 

“What about earlier?” Iker sighed as he carded his fingers through sweaty, damp hair. 

“I didn’t mean it, you’re my cariño, my Iker. Toni made me realise that earlier, but when I found the two of you I lost it”. 

“Shh, corazón, you don’t have to explain yourself. If you don’t want me to leave, I won’t. I love you, now go to sleep.” 

“But you made coffee.” 

“Sleep, Sese, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Iker kissed his head before he guided Sergio’s head down to his lap while the younger man threw his legs over the end of the couch.


End file.
